Transformers: New Generations - Revenge of the Fallen
by Master DA
Summary: (Sequel to Battle for the All Spark) After the All Spark was destroyed and only fragments remained. Humans and the Autobots begin working together to rid the remaining Decepticon minions until an Ancient evil has been revealed to the Autobots and the world. With the new evil rising from the ashes they begin to realize there's more to Earth than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

"It has been two years since the last sightings of the Decepticons after vanquishing the great Decepticon leader Megatron. With the All Spark destroyed only the fragments remained and kept safe by our human allies to prevent any other conflict. We felt to believe that the war was over but only his minions remained. Waging a secret war against us. Now we the Autobots and our allies defend the human race from the evil it knows not. This stalemate will not last forever. One side must win and yet… The Battle Continues…"

-Optimus Prime

 **TRANSFORMERS: NEW GENERATIONS**

 **REVENGE OF THE FALLEN**


	2. The Message

**Earth's Orbit…**

In space with the Earth's communication satellite floats above Earth until a mysterious metallic space craft attaches to it. The wires begin connecting into the satellite and begins hacking into the location systems and begins scanning around China.

(Robotic voice) "Demolisher, Sideways… convoy route intercepted. Prepare to retrieve coordinates." He informs.

 **China, Shanghai, Nanpu Bridge, 19:14 hrs…**

While in Shanghai on the Nanpu Bridge as there was an escort of N.E.S.T. patrol vehicles surrounding one black semi-truck with a trailer. Suddenly a silver tuned Audi R8 drives down the bridge towards the convoy on the wrong side of the road until another larger Decepticon with scoopers as his hands and with one wheeled leg on the bottom and top bursting out through the building following the same truck.

"Demolisher to Soundwave. Coordinates received."

Sideways transforms in the middle of traffic and begins opening fire on the patrol vehicles while Demolisher chases the semi-truck. Demolisher flips the truck forward and falls on its back skidding across the road. Sideways then approaches the trailer, opens it and finds an ancient cybertronian artifact and begins consuming data from the truck.

"Artifact and data acquired, Soundwave." Sideways confirms.

"Confirmed Sideways. Proceed to extraction point. Demolisher, continue with secondary objective." Soundwave orders.

"Affirmative." Demolisher confirms as they both continue with their tasks.

Meanwhile from the Southeast of Shanghai as they begin scanning through Shanghai as Epps calls in from a helicopter.

"NEST one, this is Sargent Epps. I'm over Southeast of Shanghai of 12,000 feet. No visual but somethings down there. Probably cloaked. Our scanners in full bars, over." Epps calls in.

(Officer) "Patching in local feeds now. Let's see what we got."

They begin hacking into street cameras and scanning around the area near the bridge.

"I'm thinking classified alien predator but hey you tell me." Epps comments.

"Yeah just felt like Morocco last month. Same background interference. We got…" The scanner picks up the Decepticons within the area. "Hold on. Hostiles confirmed. Decepticon incursion in southwest quadrant. Return to base. Alerting the Autobots now!"

 **NEST Command, War Room…**

As the Autobots were in the war room standing in front of the hologram of Earth keeping watch until around a Decepticon symbol light begins flickering around China. Optimus zooms in and finds Decepticon activity going on in Shanghai. Optimus turns to Ironhide to give the debriefing.

"Ironhide, our NEST allies has detected Decepticon incursion in Shanghai. Assemble your team and head for the cargo plane for departure. I shall meet you there in Shanghai."

"You know you can just tag along Prime."

"I know Ironhide but I need someone to be there now. I will join you shortly. Now go assemble your team."

"Yes Optimus." Ironhide says as he walks off to get the others.

As Ironhide walks through the base he finds the Arcee sisters, The Twins, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Brawn. Bumblebee and Arcee were having a conversation on her new, code of paint and her new transformation while Sideswipe and Brawn did the same but Skids and Mudflap were in their vehicle form of very old Chinese Ice Cream truck just gazing at the Elita-One and Chromia slim feminine bodies. Bumblebee looks at her total hauled out slim feminine body with her hand on her curvy hips and her lips were painted like her body color. She begins showing off her new transformation as her legs turn into a unicycle leg form then changes back to her ordinary legs form.

"So Arcee. Is this unicycle thing gonna be useful?" Bumblebee asks.

"Of course sweetie. Me and sisters can move faster on the battlefield with this new mode. Don't worry Bee I still got my legs for you anytime." She says with wink and giggles a bit.

Bumblebee blushes as her small hands place under his chin as their faceplates were coming close until Ironhide interrupts.

"Attention! I got ourselves a mission for all of us." Ironhide yelled out to get their attention.

The Autobots hears them as they walked over to him as they were curious. The old ice cream truck tries to split in half but they struggle to do so.

"No, stupid. You have to get out like this." The front says.

"How the heck am I gonna get out?" The back says.

"Well if you followed my lead Mudflap. We wouldn't be this right now!" Skids snaps.

"Hey it isn't my fault we came out like this Skids." Mudflap gets irritated.

"Enough out of you two! I have something important right now to talk to you about." Ironhide yells at the both bots.

They both finally split and transformed into to mini bots very short compared to others. They looked down fiddling their fingers for how bad they feel. (Both) "Sorry."

"Seriously, why do they have to be here? They're useless on the battlefield and they only fight each other more than the Decepticons and they are a pain in my tailpipe." Chromia complains.

"Oh so you think were useless? Come on then femme, I'll show you who's useless." Skids taunts.

"Bring it on you sexiest little scrap. Bring it on."

The rest of the bots watch them at each other's throats as Elita-One rubs her faceplate in exhaustion having to deal with Chromia's irrational actions.

"Enough you two! Back in line." Ironhide orders.

Chromia approaches him as her faceplate was in his. He flinches back a bit and looked angry down into his optics but then grins a bit. "Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend Ironhide?" She asks.

"Well… Chormia, I didn't mean it like that. It's just… habits from the war."

"Well that gave you no right to talk to your girlfriend like a soldier. Got it bucko?" Chormia says as she has one finger under his chin and flicks it as she walks back into line.

"Yes dear… Now because of the bantering you went through we don't have much time. I'll debrief you on the way to Shanghai in China. Move out Autobots." Ironhide ordered.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and began moving into the cargo plane and shuts the door. The engines begin whirring as it slowly takes off into the air on its way to China. A few hours later they arrive to Shanghai's Airport as Autobots rolled out immediately after they were debriefed.

(Over com) "Get to your positions and wait on Lennox's signal. We can't let them escape."

The Autobots begin to separate as Bumblebee and Arcee both transformed into robot forms and came close before they separate again.

"Hey good luck Arcee."

"You too Bee."

They both smiled at each other but Arcee wraps her arms around Bumblebee and began kissing deeply with their optics closed.

"Oh for Primus sake, Arcee." Chromia protests.

"Come now sister. I remember you were like that with Ironhide before the war." Elita-One reminds.

"That was years ago. Times change now and we have to focus on the Decepticons. Come on Arcee! Let's go!" Chromia calls out to her.

"Well duty calls right?" Arcee asks.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

Bumblebee rubs her chin with a smile as she kisses him on the cheek. Bumblebee transformed into updated and tuned out Camaro as Arcee transforms into her motorcycle form and went their separate ways to their positions.

 **China, Shanghai, 22:14 hrs…**

While in the industrial and residential area of Shanghai as the residents and the workers were being escorted from the area by the local police. Optimus coms in Prowl to check in. Prowl was a Japanese marked Acura RSX police car.

(Over com) "Prowl, what's the status on the evacuation with the humans in the area?" Optimus asks.

"Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir." Prowl answers.

(Over Com) "Good Work Prowl. Now we'll be able to move in to the target. Major Lennox, this is Optimus Prime to NEST Black Ops. You are clear to move into the target." Optimus confirms.

"Copy that Optimus. Moving in now. Sending out Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Brawn, the Arcee Sisters and the Twins now. We'll be waiting for you there."

(Over com) "On my way now." Optimus confirms

After the evacuation NEST Military Humvee's, Choppers and foot soldiers begin moving into an unfinished construction site nearby one of the factories where they found their Decepticons. They are being accompanied by Major Lennox former U.S. Ranger along with Master Sargent Robert Epps and with their old teammates Fig and the others with new ones. While a very old Ice Cream truck begins patrolling the area looking out for them as well.

"Come on out decepticon scum." Skids comments.

"Shhhh, we're trying to be sneaky remember?" Mudflap reminds.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"You always forget."

As NEST continues to move in along with silver Corvette Stingray drives out. As the three motorcycles with Cybertronian symbols on their bodies one blue Suzuki B-King Motorcycle known as Chromia the toughest sister of the Arcee sisters, a red with a lightest pink Ducati 848 motorcycle named Arcee the quickest and fastest Autobot on the team as she has a new total look to herself and finally a purple and black Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle known as Elita-One the leader of the sisters. Behind them was a modified attacked version of a Hummer HX pickup truck equipped with a Gatling gun turret. They begin putting in holograms into the driver seats.

(Over speaker) "Arcee sisters, get ready to launch." Lennox alerts.

"We're locked and loaded." Arcee confirms.

"Ready to roll when ready." Brawn also confirms.

A black semi-truck with a trailer as the back door opens making a ramp. The Military vehicles begin dropping out along with the Arcee sisters and Brawn as they begin rolling out and moving in.

"Alright here's what we got from NEST Command. Scans have detected two bogies within the factory hiding. We have to encounter them secretly we don't want to spook them. China's cover story on this one is toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight." Lennox informs.

Finally, Ironhide arrives to scene but Brawn was waiting for him in robot mode. His arms were crossed as he puffs smoke from his nostril.

"What took you so long Ironhide?" Brawn asks.

"Encountering Decepticons. What do you think?" Ironhide answers.

"All right, Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o' clock!"

Ironhide transforms from his Blacked out GMC Topkick pickup truck into robot form. He begins sniffing around him and was getting a scent. "He's here. I smell him."

"You sure that isn't the gas fumes from the factory?" Brawn asks.

"No, you moron. I got their scent. Lennox, get your men into position."

As the soldiers move into position Epps uses his thermal camera and finds something large amount of thermal energy in the middle.

"Oh no."

"What've you got?" Lennox asks.

"Thermal ripple." Epps answers.

"Right, everybody, be steady... We're right on top of it." Lennox alerts.

As they halt suddenly, the white Terex RH400 mining excavator transformed and revealed itself to be Demolishor. In fury, he smashed his arms on the ground, flinging concrete pipes and old cars onto approaching NEST troopers, crushing them.

"Eagle-niner! I need an energy proton!" Lennox calls in.

"Panther One, requesting fire mission now!" Epps requests.

(Pentagon officer) "Gunships on station. Rolling hot!"

(Black Hawk Pilot) "Dog One, now we are engaging."

Attack helicopters begin open firing on the large Unicycle Decepticon and starts tearing down the helicopters. Before rolling away NEST's firepower availed them little as Demolishor shrugged off their attacks and smashed his way to the nearby freeway.

"Watch out he's heading for the freeway!" Brawn alerts.

"After him!" Ironhide ordered.

They both transformed into their vehicle forms and began heading towards the freeway as a human NEST soldiers join them while others stay and helped.

Until Sideways headlights turn and drove off the scene before they could get to him

"We got a second Decepticon." Pilot informs.

"Arcee sisters, Twins! Target coming your way!" Lennox alerts them.

"We got him now!" Skids comments.

With Arcee and the Twins on his tail, Sideways turned a corner to an apartment complex in his way. The Twins join in the chase and began driving through the residential area. The Arcee sisters transform into their new forms with unicycle legs and began opening fire on him while the parkour around the buildings and jumping over each other while firing. Chromia and Elita got close enough and began slicing him but barely damaging him.

"Don't let him escape! Keep moving!" Elita orders.

"He's not getting away!" Chromia yells out.

Rather than turn and lose momentum, Sideways chucked caution to the wind and transformed, knocking Chromia aside in the process. As the two Asian men were enjoying their night eating noodles until he jumped through the apartment buildings as the Arcee sisters continue the pursuit as the young Asian man jumped from the crash

"Coming through!" Sideways says.

"Excuse me." Arcee excuses

"Pardon me." Elita-One pardons.

"Let me through!" Chromia rudely says.

"有人吗?" ("Yǒurén ma?") ("Someone there?") The Old Asian man asks.

The old Asian man watches them go pass by and looking at giant hole on the wall.

"这是什么东西?" ("Zhè shì shénme dōngxī?") ("What the hell was that?") The young Asian man asks.

"哦，没什么重要的." ("Ó, méishénme zhòngyào de.") ("Oh, nothing important.") The Old Asian man answers. The young one looked him with an annoyance and surprised that he didn't jump like he did and watches him continue eating.

As they jumped through the apartment Sideways comes out on the other side along with the Arcee sisters still on his tail.

"Watch it, watch it- " Skids warns.

(Mudflap Grunting) "Oof! Ah! Yah!"

The Twins were unable to keep up with the chase as Mudflap splits with Skids and falls against the wall and Skids was furious with him.

"I screwed that up... I'm okay. I'm all right."

"This is combat, man!"

(Dizzy) "Total brain freeze, man."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ah!"

Skids smacks Mudflap in the head for his mess up. As the Arcee sisters continue chasing him they knew that he was just going to keep running regardless of how far they'll chase him.

"We can't keep chasing him like this. He's just gonna keep running." Arcee mentions.

"Your right. This is like chasing a headless chicken. We need back up." Elita contributes.

"We don't need back up. We're right on his tailpipe." Chromia protests.

"Chromia, we can't keep going on this chase forever. This is Elita-One requesting assistance on chasing Sideways." Elita comms in.

"This is Bumblebee. I read you loud and clear. I see Sideways now from the bridge. He's heading towards downtown near the docks. Sending Coordinates now. All free units converge. I'm on his six."

"Bumblebee." Arcee thought to herself.

Bumblebee begins running on top of the buildings jumping from one building to another and looks down into the alleyways. He then spots the silver Audi and the three motorcycles still chasing him down as Bumblebee continues following as well.

"You Autobot germs don't know when to give in do you?!" Sideways yells out.

"And we won't give in until we take you down!" Chromia yells back as opens fire again.

As the Arcee sisters and Bumblebee were still on Sideways tail around the docks NEST team surrounds the area to block off his route as Sideways managed to flee from the Arcee sisters still in vehicle mode.

"Bring in Sideswipe!" Lennox orders.

Sideswipe deploys as he immediately sped in and quickly changed to robot mode. His body has body of hydraulic systems to help maneuver much better on the battlefield. His agile, wheel-legged form more than allows for this.

"Clear a path!" Sideswipe says as he speeds passing by NEST.

"If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you'll get!" Sideways taunts.

Catching up with Sideways by dexterously skating on his wheel-feet then Sideswipe somersaulted over the Sideways shooting over him. Just as Sideswipe lands Sideways transforms and jumps on him and dodge rolls over him. Now he was on foot still running from them on open flat surface as Bumblebee watched from the roof.

"Doesn't this guy ever quit?" Bumblebee asks himself.

He then decides to jump down on him through the floor of an underground tunnel highway. The Arcee sisters manage to catch up and jumped down into the tunnel together with Sideswipe and Bumblebee as they were all chasing him down through the traffic.

"Arcee." Bumblebee notices.

"Bumblebee. Who knew we would meet again?" Arcee asks.

"I guess fate brought us together again."

"Soundwave, I cannot shake these Autobots. A little help here?" Sideways asks on the comm.

"Try a lot of help. I'm close enough to hear your whining transmission." Bumblebee comments.

Sideways transforms back into vehicle mode as the Autobots do as well and the chasing continues. Now on the highway he begins speeding up leaving the Autobots to dust.

"Ha! Eat my dust." Sideways taunts.

(Over com) "Sideways, escape and proceed to the extraction point for pick up." Soundwave orders.

"Transform and attack!" Sideways yells out.

As Sideways speeds down through the Highway of Shanghai through the city as Bumblebee takes point and goes ahead of them.

"I got him, Let me at him!"

Bumblebee transforms, begins skidding across the road and opens fire on Sideways. Sideways also transforms as he skids across the floor and opened fired on him. They both fired at each other until Sideways brings his armor down and knocks him down for a moment.

(Radio static British Accent) "Oh bad show mate. Bad show." Bumblebee says with an old radio British accent.

"Hmph, I wonder if Bumblebee bleeds honey?" Sideways asks insultingly.

He transforms again back to car mode as the Arcee sisters and Sideswipe remained continued chasing him. NEST Vehicles made a roadblock in a distance from him he spots them, transforms and shoots a rocket at them and blows the roadblock. The Arcee sisters go ahead of Sideswipe and transformed.

"Okay sisters. Time to take him down. Prepare to combine! Arcee we need your speed. Take the middle and Chromia take left." Elita alerts and orders.

They both nodded at her Elita begin getting into formation with Arcee taking the middle as Elita takes right and Chromia takes left. The Arcee sisters join hands as Elita begins forming into an arm and attaching to Arcee's body and forms a hand with an electro blade. Chromia then forms connecting to Arcee's body as her arm forms into a larger arm cannon and shoulder cannon along with it. They form into a combined unicycle former known as Victorian.

"You mess with the sisters. You mess with Victorian." She says as she shoots larger bullets from her large arm cannon and her shoulder cannon.

"Ha, do you believe you can stop me?" He insults her.

He transforms and opens fire on her as she dodges much quicker with Arcee's speed and agility. She catches up with him as they both clash blades with each other. It was quick slashing blades until she uses her electro blade and shocks him in the guts but encountered her, leg sweep her and smacked her head across the wall.

"Ha! Never send a femme to do a bot's job!" He insults.

He transforms back to car mode again and speeds off as only Sideswipe remains. They continue racing down the freeway as Sideswipe was able catch up with him. They reach the end of the tunnel as Sideways and Sideswipe transformed at the same time into the air as a F-22 Raptor jet with ancient cybertronian symbols on his body swoops down and Sideways grabs on and flies away.

"Too slow, Autobot!" Starscream yells them.

"Dammit!" Sideswipe said with fury so he draws his arm blade, detaches it and throws it towards at Sideways back.

"Ah! Vermin Autobot." Sideways takes the blade out and throws it back.

Sideswipe watches them get away as he puts his blade back on. Victorian and Bumblebee catch up and rejoin them. She disassembles back into the Arcee sisters.

"Scrap. Now what?" Chromia asks.

"Nothing to do but call it in." Sideswipe answers.

Bumblebee taps into his com to Optimus. "Optimus, this is Bumblebee. Sideways managed to escape with whatever they were after. I'm sorry Optimus."

(Over com) "They seem to be one step ahead of us. Do not worry Bumblebee. We still have one Decepticon to deal with. In the meantime, return to NEST Command. Me, Ironhide and Brawn will handle this one."

Meanwhile back with Ironhide and Brawn chasing down Demolishor rolled along the freeway, crushing cars, destroying barriers and casually tossing nearby cars to their doom. Epps calls in to the cargo plane.

"Air support, we need Big Buddha to deliver the drop now!" Epps requests.

(Cargo Plane Pilot) "Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero. Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one."

As the cargo plane flies over Shanghai the doors begin to open in his heavily-customized flame Peterbilt 379. He drives out and transforms while gliding to the ground and draws his parachute and blades. As he was close to the ground he cuts his parachutes off, dodge rolls and transforms back into truck mode.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit!"

Optimus intercepted him at an overpass. He transforms and leaped onto his head as the Decepticon reduced the overpass to rubble. While Ironhide and Brawn were right behind him as they both split to different sides. They both transformed on jumped onto his wheeled leg as Brawn draws his pistol and Ironhide readies his arm cannon.

"Pull over, Demolisher!" Optimus commands.

Demolishor declined Optimus' demand for him to "pull over" forcing the Autobot leader to fire his Ion blaster into Demolishers head, soon followed by Ironhide and Brawn jumping on and shooting out his massive wheel. Demolisher loses control getting crippled as they all fall of the freeway, crashing into a warehouse district and became helpless. Standing before Optimus, Ironhide, Brawn and the rest of the NEST soldiers advanced.

"Punk ass Decepticon!" "Ironhide dubbed him.

"Any last words?" Optimus inquired.

Demolisher coughs up energon and looks at Optimus. (Coughs) "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again!" Demolisher warns.

"That doesn't sound good." Epps worries.

"Not today."

Optimus disagrees as he cocks his ion blaster and and shot him through the face, destroying him.

"What in the name of Primus was he talking about?" Brawn asks curiously.

"I don't know but I'm just glad he's dead now." Ironhide answers.

"Whatever they are planning. We need to figure out what their plan is, and stop them." Optimus states.

Back at the NEST Command with Breakaway, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Optimus in the war room discussing on what Demolisher was talking about earlier.

"All Decepticon targets eliminated. Battle zone is clear." Breakaway confirms.

"Do not be deceived Breakaway. The Decepticons won't give up so easily." Ironhide states.

"Not all targets, Breakaway. Sideways got away with whatever they were after. They've stolen an ancient cybertronian artifact and data. I have nothing to blame but myself." Bumblebee says with disappointed tone.

"No one is going blame you Bumblebee. We couldn't make it on time so it's not your fault." Ratchet comforts.

"I'm afraid Ironhide is right. With the All Spark destroyed and Megatron defeated. I had hoped that our enemies would leave this planet but it is not to be. It appears for our appetite for battle is affecting our judgement. We are destroying far more of the human world than is necessary." Optimus states.

"Huh, I thought I was the only who noticed that." Bumblebee says.

"Our alliance has counter mattered six Decepticon incursions this year. Never before have we heard this warning."

"The Fallen shall rise again? Prime, any idea of who or what the Fallen might be?" Ratchet asks.

"None but our concerns with the Fallen will have to wait. Events on the West-Coast of the United States requires our attention. Ironhide you shall return with Brawn to observe and train the new recruits. Prepare for departure." Optimus orders.

Ironhide nods to Optimus and heads towards the hangar and prepares for departure back to the United States.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Fresh Metal

"For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the humans. A secret but brave squad of soldiers. A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe."

* * *

 **NEST Classified Operations – Diego Garcia…**

The Autobots and the NEST team return an offshore secret base island somewhere off at Diego Garcia. The Soldiers leave the Cargo Plane as the Autobots drive out along with them into the hangar.

(Officer on loud speaker) "Autobot Twins, report to Hangar Three."

The ice cream truck drives over to through two curtains incase if they wanted privacy. They come in as they see a tuned out fully customized green hot hatch with black wheels Chevrolet Spark nicknamed "Beat" and another fully customized tuned out orange also with black wheels Chevrolet Trax nicknamed "Sparx." Mudflap had his optics on the green one but Skids wanted it first.

"Oh wow, look at these babies. I got the green one." Mudflap commented.

"Those are nice. Yeah, baby. It's upgrade time." Skids contributes.

"Oh yeah. I call dibs on the green one." Mudflap calls first.

"Green? Eh, no, green is mine! I call green!" Skid opposes.

A brief wrestling match with his brother as Skids through over to the side with the Orange Trax as Skids walked over to it.

"Ow! Ow!" Mudflap yells out.

"I got the green."

"You can't do that man. That's not fair and that hurts too." Mudflap says angrily but wimpy.

"It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass-kicking." Skids answers.

Skids takes on the transformation of the Green Beat and Mudflap takes the Orange Trax and went off to join the others. The autobots continued on as soldiers brought out U.S. and British Draped Coffins covered by their nations flags as they saluted to them. Lennox spots a Black Hawk chopper coming their way as it lands and comes out was a U.S. Director and Lennox went over to meet him.

"Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list." Lennox states.

Galloway slams it on chest as he walks pass by Lennox with an order paper. "I am now. Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar." Lennox shows around and shows the Autobots parked together.

Bumblebee and Arcee were driving to the plane as Ironhide was curious of where they were going. Ironhide stops in front of them and transforms in front of them.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Ironhide asks as he puffs steam from his nose.

"Well we have to go check on Spike and Mikaela in Los Angeles. That's why I'm going. I mean I am his guardian." Bumblebee answers.

Ironhide turns to Arcee with a very serious look as it scared her a little.

"I have to check Mikaela. Optimus assigned me to her. So I have to go too." Arcee answers hesitantly.

"Alright then but you two better be back here soon. Optimus wants all Autobots on deck if were to wipw off every Decepticon off the face of the Earth."

"Don't worry, Ironhide. We'll be back before you know it. C'mon Arcee." Bumblebee motions as Arcee follows.

"Bee, Ironhide scares me." Arcee says shivering.

"Yeah he can be intimidating. Don't worry sooner or later he'll lighten up on you… eventually. Trust me." Bumblebee tries to comfort her.

She sighs. "If you say so."

She says as the plane's engines begin whirring up and they enter the plane. The doors seal up and the plane begins taking off into the air back to Los Angeles. Ironhide walks over to Brawn and Prowl as they were standing by with him.

"Ironhide, isn't your turn to train the new recruits?" Brawn asks.

"No, it was Prowls turn."

"I guess I'll train them but Ironhide you do it." Prowl rejects.

"Why me?" Ironhide asks curiously.

"Because well your better with rookies than I am."

Ironhide sighed shaking his head. "Alright but I'm not doing it myself. You two are coming with me."

They both sighed.

"Alright. Bring them in." Prowl ordered.

Brawn begins a rolecall calling in the new Autobot recruits as the first one to arrive was a blue Hybrid Chevrolet Volt then transforms as he had a three horned crown shaped head, winged doors, with a glassed chest, his legs are nearly bird leg like and his hands were bare electrical three clawed hands.

"At your service." Jolt salutes as he introduces himself.

The second one shows up as it was a silver Nissan GTR drives in. It begins transforming with the entire back of the car flipping backwards and it becomes his legs and feet as the car pieces folded in onto his lower legs. Half of his upper body folds up as his chest opens up wide a bit and folds in down while his shoulder parts and doors fold back like wings and extends his arms out. Finally, a silver Optimus Prime like shaped head pops out as he had dark blue optics and a face plate.

"Ready to fight." Shift salutes as he introduces himself.

Lastly, a black and white lifted 2009 Ford F-350 Police Truck with Sherriff police marks on the sides and back, a large police LED lights on the top, an off-road bumper and large off-road truck tires with silver rims. It begins transforming as she had slim body but with a bit of bulk between it while she has slim bulk legs with high heels and wheels folding in being part of her legs. She has slim arms and hands with sharp pointed shoulder pads and she has a large bulky breast chest plate with an Autobot insignia on her chest. She also has wheels folded on her back along with her wing like doors and two smoke stacks. Lastly her head has a V-shape like head with two horns on her head with blue optics and blue paint like lips.

"Reporting for duty sir." Strongarm salutes as she introduces herself.

"Alright rookies! You better get comfy with your teammates because it'll be your team from now on. You care, love, respect and help each other out. No matter the odds even on a losing battle. So you will all be a family. Understood?" Brawn asks.

"Sir, yes sir!" They all yell out at the same time.

"Bullscrap, I can't hear you three." Brawn requests again.

"Sir, yes sir!" The three yell out again.

Brawn walks over to Jolt giving him the stink look. "What's your name scrapheap?" Brawn asks.

"Sir Jolt sir!" Jolt answers.

"Bullscrap! From now on you'll be Snowball. Do you like that name?" He asks.

"Sir yes sir!" He answers.

"Well there's one thing you won't like Snowball. They don't serve energon on the daily bases on my base."

"Sir yes sir!"

Shift plays his radio. "Is that John Wayne? is this me?"

"Which one you said that? Who the frag said that?! Who's the slimy little piece of scrap that just signed his own death warrant? Nobody huh? The very fragging Vector Sigma said it? I'll have cons tear you apart until you die! Was it you, femme?!" He asks Strongarm while holding onto her chest plate.

"Sir no sir!" She answers.

"Bullscrap, I don't believe coming from a cadet who's a suck up."

"Brawn, lay off the recruits. If I hear one more word against them, you'll answer to me and Optimus."

Brawn backs off from the recruits and falls back in line with Ironhide.

"I'm not going to lie to you all but this is Earth's ground. Which means things are going to be a little different. It won't be the same like Cybertron. Now let the training begin." Ironhide says.

Meanwhile at the U.S. Military Satellite in Earth's Orbit. Soundwave begins to hone in the communication between Optimus and General Morshower. Back on Earth they begin making communication links between them.

"General?" Lennox asks.

"Will, I saw the Shanghai op." Morshower answers and states.

"We had a rough day out there." Epps answers.

"Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief. Now with your permission, I can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots." Lennox informs.

"Proceed."

Optimus as pulls in and transforms in front of the communication station as Epps was curious about them.

"You got to wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?" Epps mumbles asking

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning." Optimus states as he plays the last recording of Demolisher.

(Demolisher recording) "The Fallen shall rise again."

"The Fallen. Meaning what?" Morshower asks.

"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction." Optimus answers.

"Excuse me!" Galloway interrupts as he gets Optimus attention. "With this so-called All Spark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?" He asks.

"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison. Which, to a…" [trails off as Morshower speaks]

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo."

Galloway begins making his way up to the communication hub to where Lennox is.

"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. Um. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done. Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry."

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good."

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" Galloway asks.

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years." Lennox answers.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together." Epps contributes.

Galloway looks down at him "Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

"Don't tempt me." Epps mumbles angrily as he walks off.

"Easy friend." Optimus says trying to calm his nerves.

"I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House." Galloway mentions.

Morshower interrupts. "Let me stop you right there, mister Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."

"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One-"

As Galloway continues speaking Soundwave begins making adjustments to his search as he begins locating Megatron at an underwater depression off the eastern coast of Canada in the Atlantic Ocean.

[From Soundwaves POV] "a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

With that said Soundwave finds the location of the All Spark shard in a contained electromagnetic vault in an unknown location.

(Over com) "Decepticons, we have located the shard." Soundwave confirms as he calls out to the rest.

"…And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?" Galloway finishes with a request.

"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?" Optimus answers and adding in a question.

"That's a good question." Lennox acknowledges.

Meanwhile at the training zone in a concealed courtyard filled with targets, obstacle's and many other things. Shift charges towards Ironhide as he pushes him down as they both hold their ground with all of their strength. Brawn deals with Jolt while Prowl deals with Strongarm.

"You got power kid but it's always about… leverage!" Ironhide advises as he kicks Shifts leg tripping him and tosses him over into the wall.

"That's good Strongarm but not good enough!" Prowl says as he twists her arm towards her back and kicks her to the wall and falls onto the ground.

The rumbling caused Shift to slide off the wall and fell on top of her. Strongarm got a good look at her and felt embarrassed.

"Uh… hi Strongarm." Shift greets.

"Uh hi." Strongarm greets back awkwardly.

They stare at each other awkwardly.

"Uh… Shift? Mind if you get off of me?" She asks.

While Jolt uses his electric wire cables and whips at Brawn but he feels nothing as if it was flicking off flies. Until Jolt had the upper hand as his electric whips grapple both of Brawn's arms.

"I've got you now, Brawn." Jolt says.

Jolt uses up to 10,000 volts of electricity to Brawn but had no effect due to his strong heavy made armor. Much tougher than Ironhides armor. Brawn only gave him a grin as it scared Jolt a bit and Brawn begins twirling around with Jolt spinning him around as the whips were loosening. The whips finally broke loose as he went straight flying to the wall and finally falls on top of them.

"So any questions?" Ironhide asks.

They try to recover as Shift gets back up bruised but not injured.

"Yeah, I'll go again. I'm ready whenever you are." Jolt answers.

Ironhide chuckles. "I like you recruits. You remind me of Bee from the early days of the war."

"Y-You really think so sir?" Shift asks.

The alarm begins blaring off which had to cut their training short for the moment.

"Alright that's enough training for today, rookies. We'll pick this up tomorrow." Ironhide says as he walks off as Brawn and Prowl followed.

"Oh wow. Can't believe Ironhide said that. Just to be mentioned in the same breath of Bumblebee is probably the best compliment in the universe." Strongarm mentions.

"We are the greatest!" They all say jumping into the air happily.

Back at the war room with the holograph of Earth as the China continent was beeping and blaring red detecting another decepticon incursion. Ironhide enters the room leaving Brawn and Prowl.

"What's up?" Ironhide greets.

"It seems we got big trouble in Shanghai… again." Breakaway answers.

"It seems NEST has detected another incursion back in Shanghai. The decepticons must find Shanghai unique for whatever they are looking for. We've found two decepticons constructicons within the area nearby this docking area. Whatever they are there for we will stop them. Ironhide you'll go with Ratchet. I fear these two constructicons are very dangerous." Optimus informs.

"Two construticons? I can handle them Prime. Don't you worry." Ironhide says with confidence.

"I must warn you, Ironhide. These two constructicons have been pathed with your destruction." Optimus warns.

"We'll deal with them before they damage Shanghai, Optimus." Ratchet answers.

"Then let's roll out." Ironhide says as he and Ratchet along with Optimus walk over to the largest Autobot they have; Stratosphere.

"Ready to take flight?" Stratosphere asks as kneels down to them.

"Oh yeah. Let's going before the cons before they do any damage." Ratchet states.

Before they approached Stratosphere Jolt, Strongarm and Shift coming running towards them stopping them before they leave.

"Wait!" Jolt yells out.

"What now, Jolt?" Optimus asks.

"You gotta take us with you, sir. We wanna go on this mission." Strongarm answers.

"Wanna learn from the best, eh? But I hope you understand that this isn't just a game." Ironhide explains.

"Okay I know were rookies Optimus but… but I want to see some action…" Shift explains.

"Did any of you upload your file to the NEST data base?" Ironhide asks.

"Uh… no. Not yet but we can." Jolt answers.

"It's your decision, Ironhide." Optimus walks off.

Ironhide groans clenching his at them. "Okay come on."

"Yes!" Shift exclaimed happily.

"Autobots transform!" Optimus ordered as they all transformed.

Stratosphere transforms into a massive cargo plane as he opens the door as Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Shift and Strongarm drove inside of him. The engines begin whirring up as Stratosphere pulls himself onto the runway field and begins slowly driving up on it.

"This is gonna awesome!" Jolt says with excitement.

"Just zip it!" Ironhide says.

They reach the end of the runway and took flight into the air on their way back to Shanghai.


	4. Shanghai Showdown

**China, Shanghai, Port of Shanghai 10:00 P.M…**

It was 10:00 P.M. at night at the Port of Shanghai; the world's largest and busiest ports in the world. A large container ship was docked and being loaded with containers including a excavator, a gigantic truss crane, a cement mixer truck, a bulldozer, an articulated dump truck, a dump truck, a front loader and a bulldozer in the same swamp green color scheme. One yellow dump truck was out on the parking lot with no humans in sight at all until the cement mixer transformed showing that he was scrawny and skinny on arms and legs with shield pads on his arms approaches the yellow dump truck. The yellow dump truck transformed as he was a heavy and very bulky decepticon.

"Payload, the cargo ship will be leaving in a few minutes. The humans must be keeping a close eye on everything that comes and leaves. Make sure non gets passed." Mixmaster says.

They hear the cargo plane fly over them as they watch it pass by them.

"The Autobots have arrived. Mixmaster, proceed to the coordinates." Soundwave acknowledges.

"I must leave immediately. Keep the Autobots at bay until we make our escape. We don't any autobots sniffing on our trail. Go make Chaos to keep them busy." Mixmaster ordered as he walked off back to the ship back into his vehicle mode.

Payload transforms back into his vehicle mode and drove into the city as he was told to. Meanwhile with the Autobots as they all dropped out of the plane and parachuted their way down to the ground. Optimus calls them on the comms.

"The Decepticons have not left Shanghai. Find and eliminate all who remain. And stay alert. The Constructicon Payload has been packed with Ironhides and Long Haul's destruction. Our enemies are close. Seek out and engage." Optimus informed and ordered.

"Roger that, Optimus." Ratchet confirms.

"Alright Autobots. Let's move out." Ironhide orders.

Ironhide transformed as Ratchet and the rookies did as well. Ironhide takes the lead with Ratchet besides him and the rookies behind them as they began driving down the industrial area nearby the Nanpu Bridge.

Shift was next to Strongarm as they continued driving downtown into Shanghai.

"You know Strongarm. This place reminds me of Cybertron still in the dark." Shift reminds Strongarm.

"Yeah it was never like that back at the academy. I wish Cybertron to bright again like in the glory days when I was just a sparkling." Strongarm mentions with nostalgic sad tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll make Cybertron like it used to be." Shift says comforting her.

"Thanks Shift. That means a lot."

Strongarm smiled at him feeling a bit of compassion from him until Jolt drives in between them breaking up their moment.

Hey c'mon guys. We're on a mission here. Let's stay on task why don't you?" Jolt asks.

"Of course." Strongarm acknowledges.

"Hm, I'm not picking up anything on the radar. Not a sign of spark from decepticon." Ratchet informs.

"I can't pick up his scent either." Ironhide contributes.

"Commander if it's possible. That we split into different groups to cover more ground and make it easy to find Payload and the rest of the cons." Strongarm suggests.

"Hmm, that is a formidable plan." Ratchet agrees.

"Alright then. You rookies will scout ahead nearby the bridge while Ratchet checks downtown and I'll check the waterfront. Autobots move out!" Ironhide commanded.

The Autobots have their orders as they went their separate ways.

After a few minutes later Ironhide arrives to the waterfront of Shanghai. He arrives to one of its docks, transforms into bot mode and began scanning for any sight of the decepticons. He picks up nothing on his scanners or picking up their scent at all.

"Hm, these decepticons are making things less fun for me. Their hiding more than I thought."

Optimus messages him on the comm's as Ironhide answers it.

"Ironhide, this is Optimus. I have a new task for you to attend while you search for Payload." Optimus informs.

"Go ahead, Prime."

"Before we destroyed Demolisher he badly damaged NEST's communication arrays along the waterfront. Find and Repair the array's at once." Optimus ordered.

"On it, Prime." Ironhide confirms. Ironhide comm's the others. "Team, I have a second task at hand. Keep searching for Payload. Let me know when you find him."

"Will do." Ratchet confirms.

Ironhide begins searching for the arrays until Breakaway comes on to give him the details.

"Alright Ironhide. I have the locations of the arrays mapped out for you on your map. You should be close to your first two arrays. Now the decepticons will be around and the shields won't lower until you get rid of them. Also you're on the clock so get to it." Breakaway informs.

Ironhide checks his map as found the first two arrays until begins sniffing getting a scent. He then spots rockets coming towards at him as he dodges roll them quickly missing him.

"Decepticons. Finally, something fun to smash." Ironhide says as he twirls his cannons and cocks them.

Decepticon soldiers come driving in into the close by to the shipyard as Ironhide charges towards them. Ironhide opened fire on the charging con in its vehicle mode nearly killing till it transformed and Ironhide transforms, boosts towards the con pushing the con back, then transforms again and slams down on the con.

The next one was a heavy decepticon brute as it began shooting rockets at Ironhide but gets hit by one sending him back and dodge rolls recovering. Ironhide switches to his rocket launchers and opened fired on it taking it down along with another decepticon.

Ironhide approaches the arrays and begins restoring them back to full power.

"Okay good. Reading them loud and clear. Now head for the next two and you're done. Now get to them and remember you're on the clock." Breakaway informs.

"Why am I being timed?" Ironhide asks.

"Because if you don't get them back online we'll have another invasion in Shanghai like the last one." Breakaway answers.

"Hm, good point."

"Now head for those arrays."

Ironhide transforms and boosts down to the large warehouses where the last two arrays are but surrounded by three more decepticon snipers as they begin taking a few shots at him. Hitting him in the chest nearly making him go down but not out. The decepticon snipers kept laying fire on him until Ironhide switches to his grenade launcher and shot two live grenades at the snipers at their feet and blew them instantly left. One Brute decepticon was left as Ironhide transforms and boosts over to the brute crashing into him, jumps into the air while transforming then slams it down onto the ground then lastly blasted his head right off.

Ironhide approaches the last two arrays and begins restoring power to them.

"All decepticons eliminated and NEST arrays restored." Ironhide informs Breakaway and the others.

"Alright Ironhide. The NEST Communications are back online. Nice work." Breakaway informed.

"Apparently Demolisher wasn't the last of them." Ratchet contributes.

"Not even close." Shift says.

"We are progressing rapidly. I'm sure our enemies did not expect to hit with this such speed." Ironhide comments.

"Maybe not from you." Shift jokes.

Ironhide groans. "Alright I'll join with you in a second. I just need to finish up here and then I'll…"

Just as Ironhide was about finish but Payload sneaks up behind him with his large battle axe, raises it up into the air and stabs him right onto his shoulder joints making a large cut. Ironhide screams in pain as he drops to his knee and sees it was Payload.

"Ironhide? What happened? I didn't catch that." Shift asks.

"Poor Autobot. Such a shame way to die."

Payload then kicks him in the faceplate knocking him out cold for the moment. Payload transforms and drives off into the city onto the Nanpu bridge leaving Ironhide to die.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ratchet minutes after Ironhides disappearance as Ratchet continued looking for Payload until he gets an emergency signal from Optimus then answers it.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus."

"Go ahead, Optimus." Ratchet confirms.

"Ironhide has disappeared from Shanghai. He may be damaged or worse. We must find him immediately." Optimus informed.

"Yes Optimus. I'll find him now." Ratchet confirms.

Lennox comes through on the comms. "Ironhide, this is Major Lennox. What's your position? Ironhide acknowledge, where are you?" Lennox requests.

"His transponder should be broadcasting his location. Something is wrong." Optimus worries.

"I just hope he isn't too badly damaged." Ratchet worries as well.

There began static coming through on Ratchet's and Lennox's comms. "Need assistance… I've lost mobility… can't move… heavily damaged…"

"It's Ironhide and he's losing power. You have to find him before they do." Lennox informs.

Decepticons begin to arrive at Ratchet's location and opened fire on him. "Come and get it." Ratchet draws his multi-tool out into a hand rifle and opened fire on the cons killing each one of them. Then draws his buzzsaw and begins slashing his chainsaw at the last con cutting his armor bit by bit until got through and stabbed him right in the spark. He pulls it out as the carcass dropped to the ground as his saw was covered in energon.

"Ratchet, I'm picking up his life sign but it's fading. Get to him quickly." Lennox informs.

Ratchet transforms drives over to the location as quickly as he could and found Ironhide lying on the ground heavily damage but still functional for the moment.

"There you are old friend." Ratchet says as he rushes over to Ironhide. "Ironhide, can you hear me? Are you still with us?" He asks.

Ironhide groans. "I've been better…" Ironhide groans in pain again.

Ratchet begins patching his wound for only a moment until they return to base.

"He really hit you in shoulder joint badly. I can't help you but other patching you up. You'll need a full maintenance when get back. Can you at least shoot?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes… sort of." Ironhide groans as he gets back up. "And just in time too. My reserve power was almost depleted."

Ironhide checks his cannons and cracks a few joints to stretch out a bit. Lennox comms in to them both.

"Bad news guys. We have multiple hostiles coming your way. Before we can pull you out you'll have to clear them out." Lennox informs.

"Good, I can use some exercise. There's nothing good but a little help of violence to get the blood flowing." Ironhide comments.

"Same old, Ironhide." Ratchet mumbles to himself.

The two began heading down the street until decepticon soldiers drive towards them and began to open fire on them. Ironhide pulls out his rocket cannons and begins open firing on the cons wide spread hitting only a few of them as Ratchet was making precision headshots ticking them off one by one until there was none left. Ironhide groaned a bit in pain from wound holding his shoulder.

"Ironhide, are you okay?" Ratchet asks concerning.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going." Ironhide insists.

"But at least let me give you a boost to keep you going." Ratchet says.

Ratchet gives him a energon boost to help keep going for the moment of time.

"Thanks for the assist. After all that downtime I had my joints were a little stiff."

The two continued heading down for the extraction point where Stratosphere and NEST were waiting for them. More decepticons begin to arrive as Ratchet and Ironhide opened fire on them again easily taking them out in groups and separately.

"Enemies advancing!" Lennox informs.

"Decepticons, Smoke them!" Ironhide cries out.

More wave of decepticons come out of hiding from parking lots and buildings as the two continuously fired upon them. Ratchet dodge roles to a nearby building taking cover from oncoming fire and starts blind firing at them managed to get a few but it wasn't good enough. Ratchet then switches to grenade launcher, targeted some of the cons and shot two live sticky grenades at them, stuck them and blew them up instantly clearing them out.

"How are you holding up?" Ratchet asks Ironhide.

"Better than I did back on Cybertron but I'll live." Ironhide answers

"Don't worry. We're almost there. Just hang in there."

"Hanging." Ironhide confirms as he returns fire to the last decepticons.

The two continue to push forward downtown as one last wave of decepticons come through the buildings tearing the streets apart in their path as they do.

"Just a bit further, Ironhide." Ratchet informs.

Ratchet sees the three cons on the rooftops and shot his grenades at them sticking the middle one and finally blew them into pieces. Leaving no decepticons left in the area.

"That's the last of them. NEST team is inbound on your location for pickup. Mission accomplished, gentlemen." Lennox informs them.

"No gentlemen here, Major. Only Autobots." Ironhide corrects.

The NEST Team arrives as Ratchet and Ironhide transformed and escorted them back to Stratosphere to one of NEST's checkpoints. Ironhide was brought inside into the base as Ironhide laid onto the surgical bed and Ratchet begins working on his joints immediately.

"Ratchet, you've brought back Ironhide alive." Breakaway comments on the comm.

"And just in time too." Ratchet replied.

"So when will I be back in action? I want to make Payload pay for that." Ironhide asked.

"Not until I say so and until your shoulder joint is repaired. Another hour in Shanghai and you've would've been ready for recycling. You'd be sheet metal right now." Ratchet answered.

"Hardly as useful as in its peasant form." Breakaway contributed.

Ratchet continued on with Ironhide's repairs while the others kept continuing looking for Payload.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rookie autobots as they continued their search for Payload. Strongarm gets a comm message from Ratchet then answers it.

"This is Ratchet to other autobots in the area. Come in over." Ratchet calls out.

"This is Strongarm. Go ahead." Strongarm answers.

"It seems we can't continue the search with Ironhide in this condition. Your going have to return with us until we regroup and rearm." Ratchet informs.

"No, the mission must continue until that decepticon is brought down. Strongarm, you'll be in charge of the team for the moment." Ironhide point out.

"Yes, commander. Consider it done." Strongarm answered.

"My fellow autobots this is what we've been waiting for. Let's go find that junk head and put an end to this. Strongarm, lead the way." Jolt said with excitement.

"Alright then. Let's find him." Strongarm commands.

Jolt looks through his scanners and sees Payload coming down on the Nanpu bridge."Look there he is! Coming in now!"

"Payload, the ship is nearly ready for departure. Keep the autobots busy until we leave." Scrapper ordered.

Payload confirms it as he spots the three Autobots down below him and chuckles. "Goodie, more Autobots to kill."

Payload then drives through traffic pushing every car out of his way then driving off the bridge, transforms, diving down to the ground and finally lands on a box truck while the civilians ran for their lives. Payload pulls himself out of the box truck and growls at them.

Strongarm draws her machine pistol from her right leg, Shift draws his exhaust mufflers turning them into small side cannons and finally Jolt charged his hand claws with electricity also charging his whips and Payload pulled out his dual explosive hand cannons.

"Autobots attack!" Strongarm commanded.

The rookies opened fire on him as Payload does the same with his explosive ammo as the autobots opened fire back at him. Jolt shoots back with his electricity as it was beginning to damage Payload's armor bringing him down a bit as he retreated a bit.

"It's damaging him. Don't let up!" Strongarm alerts.

Payload begins climbing on a building as Strongarm and Shift climb after him to the top of the building. Payload begins shooting down towards them while they both dodge the blasts as best as they could. Strongarm begins shooting her machine pistol at him as it was doing little damage while Shift was doing the same adding more damage.

"Energy supply has dropped to fifty percent!" Strongarm informs.

They reach to the top of the building as Payload dashed into Strongarm pushing her off the building while jumping off the building. Shift jumps down and reaches the ground first then catching her.

"Hey you okay?" Shift asks Longarm.

"I will be. Thanks." Longarm answers.

"No problem." Shift says as he puts her down.

Payload transforms and drives off but Jolt draws out his electrical whips as they begin charging and whips them at Payload. He wraps them around Payload and begins to electrocute him as he was taking quite some damage from Jolt.

"Yeah, eat my electricity!" Jolt cried out.

Payload transformed and grabbed hold of his whips and grinned evilly at him as Jolt looked a little worried.

"Uh-oh." Jolt said worryingly.

Payload lifts Jolt into the air and throws him down repeatedly onto the ground then throws him into the wall a few times. Finally, Payload gives Jolt a huge spin twirling him around until he let go of Jolt's whips and threw him down the road just as the other arrived he landed right at their feet.

Payload chuckles. "It's not usually a fair fight fighting rookies but I'll have the pleasure of killing you." Payload quotes.

Payload cocks his cannon ready to fire but until green and black motorcycle rides out of shadows with an Autobot logo on it. He transforms that has wasp like head and small body the same size as the Arcee sisters. He morphed his plasma cannon and took out Payload's knee's to bring him down then lastly runs towards Payload, parkour on his chest and kicked him in the right face plate knocking him down completely.

"Wow, thanks for the assistance… uh…" Jolt thanks.

"Knock Out is my name and no problem. He's a total bastard to fight but when find the right moment and he won't get up." Knock Out answered.

"We've noticed." Shift answered.

The rookies approached and surrounded Payload as he groaned in pain. Strongarm approached him first. "Alright con. Start talking. Why are decepticons still in Shanghai? What are you looking for?" Strongarm asks.

Payload chuckles. "I won't tell you scrap, autobots. You can't stop us. None of you will when he returns to us. All hail… Megatron."

Payload said as draws his cannon and blew a hole in his head killing himself.

"Well Frag." Shift comments.

Strongarm taps on her com to Ironhide. "Ironhide, this is Strongarm. Target Payload has been eliminated but he killed himself before he could tell us anything."

"He may have killed himself but that's one less decepticon to worry about. Nice work now come back back to Stratosphere so we can go home." Ironhide informs.

"On our way back now." Strongarm confirms.

The autobots transformed back into their vehicle forms and drove back to Stratosphere and went back to the main NEST Headquarters.

 **United States, Main NEST Headquarters…**

The autobots and the recruits were standing the holographic global to discuss recent activities from Shanghai.

"Payload has been destroyed. It seems the recruits have proven their worth." Optimus comments.

"Our enemies continue to fall. First Demolisher and now Payload. Without Megatron they are nothing." Ironhide celebrates.

"And yet their attacks persist." Ratchet contributes.

"Payload said that nothing can stop them and said all hail Megatron. Do you think that they were looking for something in Shanghai?" Strongarm asks.

"It's possible their looking for someone. I just don't who. Maybe it's the Fallen they spoke about before." Jolt contributed.

"Well whatever it was. We stopped them at their tracks for now." Breakaway answers.

"Well the decepticons aren't stupid. They must have some reason to hope." Ratchet changes back the subject.

"You overestimate them." Ironhide answered.

"I know we didn't start this war. The decepticons did but we need to fight smarter. Our collateral damage is much too high for this" Breakaway contributed.

"Breakaway is right. Two decepticons have been destroyed and have been stopped at their tracks for the time being. And we have a new recruit among us." Optimus informs.

"It's good to join you, Optimus. I won't let you down." Knock Out answers.

"I know you won't." Optimus answered.

 **Canada, Atlantic Ocean, Easter Coast near Laurentian Abyss…**

The Constructicons were all in their vehicle forms waiting to arrive at the Laurentian Abyss.

(Cybertronian language) "How long till we arrive, Scrapper?" Rampage asks.

(Cybertronian language) "Soon Rampage. Soon enough you'll see out great leader rise from the ashes again to his full glory." Scrapper answered.

 **All Hail Megatron...**


End file.
